Dream of love
by cood9
Summary: Dreams of love...is it really over?...Can i overcome these tears?... A sweet one-shot feat MakoxKorra, pre episode nine, right after Asami finds out Hiroshi is an equilist. Korra sits down and thins about her relationship with Mako, also a song-fic


Dreams of love

.

.

Dream of love...Is it really over?..Can I over come these tears?...

Korra walked towards the cliffs of Air temple island, fighting the tears that threatened to spill and rip her composure to bits and pieces. Pain brimmed her eyes and poisoned her heart as she sat down, legs dangling over the edge as she leaned her head back, envisioning them together...Marriage, children...Such a wonderful couple they made, both were smart, caring in their own ways, and suited each other physically and mentally...So perfect for each other, though she wished they weren't, definitely a smart match.

"Even though I can't help it...Why did I have to fall so deeply in love with the one man I can't have?..Or the one I can't have without hurting everyone I care for in the process?...Why can't I just be a normal girl...maybe if I weren't the avatar none of this would've happened...I wouldn't have had to feel so delightfully terrible..." Korra laid her back down on the grass, feeling it carressing her exposed skin, it only gave her pain...A lovers carress she would never receive, because there was only one man she ever wanted...Yet, even with her title, Mako could never be hers.

Korra shifted, taking off her parka, she placed to her side before removing her hair holders and hair tie. Her hair, now free, flowed on the wind behind her, the smell of sea comforting her ever so slightly...

"Asami needs you...Why did I have to say that when..Out of everything in my life, nows the time I need someone to lean on more than ever before..." out of everything why can't I be happy for them? I'm terrible...disgusting...I want my best friends boy friend...

Close my eyes, feel that he's still with me...Still standing with me here...

Korra close her eyes, and allowed the dam to break...A silent scream of unspoken agony escaped her lips in a long breath. She dragged herself to the center of the small patch of cliff seperating the sea and the forest...maybe sleep will help me...maybe my dreams will bring me peace...dreams of love...

Dream of love, are we truly parted?...must this man forever walk alone?...

Mako sat in his bed on Air temple island, the covers wrinkled from his tossing and turning, he had just awoken for the third time in a row that night from nightmares. Of Korra...Korra being alone, Korra being seperated...Being killed after being stripped of her bending, and Mako in his stupor being unable to come to her aid...He had been surprised when she told him to comfort Asami, but that just proved just how more amazing Korra was then what he first thought of her...Korra was selfless, not afraid to give up everything for anyone she cared for, and Mako was proud to admit he was her close friend, and he cared about her intensely...From the bottom of his heart he truly did but...Asami needed him more than Korra did now...After everything that happened, he didn't understand his extent of care for the avatar. Was it love? Or did his feelings just decided to screw him over? Whenever he remembered how she kissed him though...Maybe he did like her more than Asami or...

Mako face palmed and leaned back down on his bed, tossing again...

In my dreams, our love is just a dream to be...but in my heart...it lives and breathes and grows...

Dreams of Korra no matter what he did wouldn't leave him, happiness, despair...but the most noticeable reoccurring dreams was of her confession...How embarrassing...He dreamt of Korras confession, how she thought they were meant to be...and even worse...Mako, if in a different situation, would've declared in return and...wait...declared what exactly?...My...m-my love?...I don't love her do I?...I'm with another woman yet all I can think about is...Korra...

Even though we ain't allowed to be together, I cross my heart and promise to be true...

Dreams...More like nightmares for a girl like Korra, came so easily, but at the thought of the man she loved...any nightmare could be transformed into a dreams of affection...completely altering reality...the harsh truths that they could never be together...

Cause I'm still loving you girl...halfway across this big big world...so that in my dreams I'm hiding hands with you...

Mako closed his eyes, images of the avatar flashed in his mind simultaneously, her very grin brought a soft smile to his weary face as he snuggled up to his pillow, imagining it was the one girl he couldn't have...the one he rejected...the one true girl who held him in her hand like a flame...Korra...

Dream of love

Dream of love

It's only a dream of love...

Dream of love

Dream of lo-oo-ve

Korra smiled in her sleep...Mako...

Hopefully I dream of love...

Mako allowed a tender smile grace his face...Korra...

Of love...

I close my eyes, and feel his arms around me...

In my dreams he's not so far away...

Even if they couldn't be together now...They would wait...How ever long it took for their dreams of love to become a reality...

Fin

.

.

.

Sooooooo I got bored, trying to work on another story but somehow ended up writing this. The song is called dreams of love~~featuring tree trunks and mr pig off of adventure time...My lil bro made me watch it...it was confusing but..I liked the song and thought I could make it work for them so somehow...Even though i've been busy as heck, doing soccer camp ALL DAY LONG, and passing out after a quick shower, and even getting a sprained ankle today to...Some how in my corrupt mind this came to be...I think this is the first K+ fic I've ever written...SWEEET...Anyways happy reading, and ease don't forget to review your thoughts on my FF

I LOVE TO HEAR FROM U GUYS ;D :333

~~Cood9


End file.
